Don't touch Brazil's Flag
by Neathra
Summary: I just wondered what would if happened if the countries had been in New York during the Last Olympian, for a world summit, and Brazil looked out the window just as Kronos cuts her flag down. IF you want real pairing read another story, but Spampano and UsUk if you squint.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Touch Brazil's Flag**

**Hetalia is property of Hidekaz Himaruya and Percy Jackson is property of Rick Riorden**

**This is the result of me reading a whole bunch Percy Jackson Hetalia crossovers. I just wondered what would if happened if the countries had been in, New York during the Last Olympian. You know for a world summit, and Brazil looked out the window just as Kronos cuts her flag down...**

* * *

><p><strong>Brazil's POV:<strong>

Brazil was Bored, bored, bored. Did anyone care about Portugal's history with sheep? No one. But Portugal just kept drowning on and on about those stupid sheep, luckily from the look on Germany's face the talk about sheep wouldn't be going on much longer. Suddenly Brazil faintly heard someone shouting about how humans could never work together. Well that was kind of true- no meeting went without at least one big argument. However if they actually tried they could manage.

"Dude Portugal just like totally went over the time limit." Poland had it seemed gotten tired of hearing about sheep as well. They really were just talking about things that interested them. After all America was suffering from a nasty headache and England was worried about her what with all the wacky weather she was having. Lovina or South Italy had run out of the room early, and now was curled up asleep in Spain's room… In other words most of the countries were doing their own thing; heck half of them weren't even in the meeting room.

Looking out the window, Brazil was horrified to see her flag go toppling to the ground. With an indignant cry she got up stormed over to the window, flinging it open as she stuck her head out. There seemed to be an army around the building, but she at the moment DIDN'T CARE, because she could see the guy who had cut her flag down standing there still ranting.

_"Que diabos você bastardo! Essa foi a minha bandeira! Como você ousa cortá-la! O que você tem contra o meu amigo bandeira!"_ Brazil was so angry she forgot to speak in English and used Portuguese instead, but she got his attention, as well as the whole army…

**Some Random Half-blood in the Titan Army's POV:**

A few seconds after Lord Kronos cut down the Brazilian national colors a young woman with dark skin and hair stuck her head out of one of the windows of the UN building. This surprised me because after all, the mortals were under a sleep spell. However before I could analyze the situation any more, the woman started screaming something at Lord Kronos in a different language, most likely Portuguese or Spanish. I didn't understand the just of it but it seemed to boil down to 'Why on earth did you cut that flag down!' Suddenly every eye was on her. I'm sure everyone could feel the anger coming of Lord Kronos. It was obvious why he was upset. How dare a mortal challenge him! Suddenly a voice with a distinct German accent from inside shouted

"Brazil come back in! It's your turn to speak!" We were naturally all shocked, how many more people had that spell missed!?

* * *

><p><strong>The New chapter 1. I was reading this over and well thought it needed work. If anyone knowsis a beta who could go over my stories pre publishing, please tell me because that would be awesome. My previous editor (AKA my mom) has retired. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, you guys since I have had so many requests to continue the story I am going to turn Don't touch Brazil's flag****from a one-shot to a two-shot. So here comes Brazil's revenge served by a speeding soccer ball.**

**Disclamer: Hetalia is property of Hidekaz Himaruya and Percy Jackson is property of Rick Riorden**

* * *

><p><strong>Brazil's POV<strong>

After screaming at the blonde guy swinging a scythe around, I noticed the army standing around the building. Some of them didn't seem human. There were huge dogs and women with snakes for legs. The guy I had just shouted at had a distinct aura of power around him. Opps.

"Brazil come back in! It's your turn to speak" Germany called after me, as whispers broke out through the army. Quickly I pulled my head back inside shutting the window after me. I made a mental note to call my embassy ASAP, and then turned to the rest of the conference room. I would wait before; I took my revenge on that guy. After all Germany would flip if ANOTHER country excused themselves from the world meeting and nobody wanted Italy to start crying if he had a heart attack from all the yelling and stress. No revenge is best served cold, preferably by my favorite goal scoring kick in football (Or as you Americans say Soccer.), sending my best football into his face. And since my favorite football was in my hotel room… Well let's just say I needed to wait a few hours. So I settled down and begin to talk about my favorite sport – football, and how it was great for making America seem totally stupid in front of all the other countries (For example she showed up in American Football gear to Germany and England's football match), how easily it is to hurt someone by 'accident' and how all the countries speaking Italian, Spanish, or Portuguese tended to play dirtier than the rest of the world. (I myself have gotten a red card at least 5 times but N. Italy and S. Italy hold the record with 12 times each.)

**Time skip a few hours**

**Still Brazils POV**

Slowly I made my way downtown to the Empire State Building. I had seen them moving this way, and had heard someone ask how long did their fellow solider how much longer tell they took the Empire State Building. When suddenly I stopped because of a huge crowed. It was that army again and now that I was closer I could see some of the soldiers were clearly not human, (In fact they kind of looked like some of Greece's Mama's myths.) and I realized some of the humans weren't even 18! They were just kids! But to get back at that blonde guy I needed a clear line of fire. (I didn't want to hit a kid, after all I am a pretty nice person no matter what Portugal says.) So after scouting around a little I found almost clear shot. (Some kid with an eye patch was in the way, but he was short enough that I could aim over his head.) I placed the football on the ground and took careful aim. Then when the arc the ball made would send it over eye patch kid's head and directly into Blondie's right ear I took a couple steps back and delivered my 100 mile per hour penalty kick. As I expected it flew perfectly on target strait into the side of his head. Everyone turned to look at me after a few moments. I bolted after calmly saying _"Tome esse canalha!"_

**That Same Random Half-blood in the Titan Army POV**

After defeating the resistance guarding the base of the Empire State Building Percy Jackson had left while he was on Olympus we were all standing in front of the Empire State Building's entrance. Then out of nowhere a soccer ball flew over Ethan's head and slammed into the right side of Lord Kronos's head knocking him to the ground. I began to wonder WHO (besides Jackson) would be stupid enough to take on the King of the Titans? When I and the rest of the army turned we saw the same women who had shouted at Kronos at the UN building standing there looking smug. I guess she was the one who kicked the soccer ball. Shouting something in Portuguese she took and disappeared among the sleeping mortals. I guess we'll never find her. But she didn't seem to be exactly _normal._

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it folks the final stunning (And for Kronos painful) conclusion to Don't Touch Brazil's Flag. Read and review. Also is 100 mph too fast for a professional soccer player? Because my friends think it's reasonable, because a professional pitcher can reach 90 miles per hour using his arms and legs are stronger then arms so… Tell me if my logic is faulty because you have a statistic saying _ miles per hour!<strong>

**The Portuguese came from Google translate and since I can't speak Portuguese I don't know if it is correct. So if you do speak Portuguese tell me if it's correct!**


End file.
